Amercas true story
by 4610Fourtris4610
Summary: What would happen if America got kicked out of the palace? find out in this facfiction.


**HEY EVERYONE!**  
 **Well I am obligated to start off with this, all rights reserved to Keira Cass including characters and events, and all that crap, blah blah blah.**

 **SOOO this fan fic is going to start in The One when the rebels attack and kill Celeste;(**

 **To get started, here is an excerpt from The One, and it will lead into what my amazing new story will be! Ahh! You will love it!**  
 **-** -  
 _"_ _The door to Maxon's room was open, and people buzzed in and out, bringing in papers or taking away platters. Six guards lined the wall leading up to the door, and I braced myself for the brush- off. But as I got closer, one of the guards noticed me. He squinted, as if double-checking that I was who he thought I was. Beside him, another guard recognized me, and one by by one they bowed, deeply and reverently._  
 _I tried to be someone deserving of the honor they were giving me. I stood taller as I walked, though my scratched arms and cut-off dress did nothing to help. "Thank you," I said with a gentle nod._  
 _A maid rushed past as yah I went in. Maxon was on his bed, hey the left side of his chest padded withb gauze under his plain cotton shirt. His left arm was in a sling, and he used his right to hold up the paper some adviser was explaining to him._  
 _He looked so normal there, dressed down, hair a mess. But at the same time, he looked like so much more than he had been before. Was he sitting a little taller? Had his face somehow become more serious?_  
 _He was so clearly the king._  
 _"_ _Your Majesty," I breathed, falling into a low curtsy. Standing, I saw the quiet smile in his eyes._  
 _"_ _Set the papers here, Stavros. Would everyone please leave the room? I need to speak with the lady."_  
 _Everyone circling around him bowed and headed toward the hall. Stavros quietly placed the papers on Maxon's bedside table, and as he passed, he winked at me. I waited until the door closed before I moved._  
 _I wanted to run to him, to fall into his embrace and stay there forever. But I moved slowly, worried that maybe he regretted his last words to me._  
 _"_ _I'm so sorry about your parents."_  
 _"_ _It doesn't seem real yet," he said, motioning that I should sit on the bed. "I keep thinking that Father is in his study, and Mom's downstairs, and any minute one of them will come in here with something for me to do."_  
 _"_ _I know exactly what you mean."_  
 _He gave me a sympathetic smile. "I know you do."_

((NOW HERE IS WHERE THE REAL STORY BEGINS))

It is quiet for a few long minutes, when Macon finally spoke again.  
"America, I thought I was going to die, so I said a few things, that I probably shouldn't have... Given you the wrong idea of... Us?"  
What did he mean? Did he not want me because of a few kisses I shared with aspen during my time in the palace?  
"Excuse me?" I said freightened at what he might say.  
"I must send you and officer leger home, back to your province.."  
"Why?" I breathed, I even hear the desperateness in my voice, "I thought you loved me!" I said, colder than I meant it to be.  
"Why America, I love you, but you love another man.. I am not so cruel that I would ask you to marry me, when your heart is with your ex." He said forcefully.  
I don't know when I started crying, but I noticed them only when Maxon, my one and only true love, wiped them away.  
"Asp- officer leger will always have a place in my heart, Maxon, but you are the own who owns my heart! You are the only man who has the power to truly break it."  
"Maybe, but I cannot have you always running from me, and breaking my heart-for it can only be broken a certain amount of times before I go insane." He spoke, and tears glistened in his eyes.  
I knew he truly meant these words.  
I kissed Maxon one last time before getting up and leaving. I went to my room and packed.

I left a note for my maids, to say goodbye, and flew back on the plane.

-

 **So, what is she gonna do? Did you like it? What do you think? LEAVE ME COMMENTS GUYS**!


End file.
